Cayde-6 (dialogues)
Cet article recense les dialogues de proximité de Cayde-6. Destiny Sur son rôle en tant qu'Avant-Garde des Chasseurs * S'ils reviennent pas dans l'heure, c'est fichu pour eux. * OK ouais ... Jolie figure ... Baron, Maison des Diables. * C'est vrai ... Mais elle n'a jamais affronté les Cabals, si ? * Il nous reste des Corrompus à tuer. Ce sont de bonnes proies. Sur ses relations avec les autres Avant-Gardes * Bon Zav' ... Vous avez trois heures pour vous décidez avant que la navette ne frappe ... * Hey, Ikora ? Gros pari cette fois : Raspoutine ! A propos de Xûr * Vous avez vu ce machin qui traine dans le hangar ? Les Neuf font encore des leurs ... Sur les données recueillies sur le terrain * Alors le Cosmodrome ? C'est aussi craignos qu'on le dit ? * Ouais ... Une lame des Loups : ça vient du Récif ! À quoi ils jouent ? * Bon, les nouvelles du Récif sont pas bonnes ... * J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part ... Mais je ne me souviens plus où ... * Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Pétra n'était pas sur le vaisseau de la Reine ... J'ai toujours pensé que Sa Majesté en savait plus qu'elle ne le disait.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Contre les Corrompus : Pétra Divers * Applique-toi, boite de conserve ! Je veux que le passage soit dégagé. * OK, OK ... Un instant ... * OK attend ! Nan ... Reviens ... Reviens ... Annonces publiques à la Tour * Ici Cayde-6. J'offre une récompense contre toute information sur la Chasseuse Anna Law. Vue pour la dernière fois dans la zone irradiée de Manhattan. * "'''Cayde-6':Hello, this is Cayde-6 of the Vanguard. I realize this is an abuse of the Tower P.A., but whoever took my sparrow, I will find you. And you'll wear a sign that says you stole... Nevermind, nevermind! It's right here."7 * ''"'Cayde-6':This is Cayde-6 of the Vanguard, High Alert To ''All Guardians, I need you to stay clear of the Ishtar for the next couple of days. That's Ishtar, stay clear." * ''"'Cayde-6':Cayde-6 exporting for Executor Hideo. You Know What You Did! Watch Yourself!" * "'''Cayde-6':Cayde-6 here, We have a Hunter Team at Ishtar not reporting in, I need Volunteers!"'' * "'''Cayde-6': This is Cayde-6 of the Vanguard, I have a Hunter missing in South Africa and I need him."'' Destiny 2 Sur son passé * Domaine C'était une de mes meilleures idées depuis des années et les Vex l'ont ruinée ... Évidemment ... * Je me demande si mes vieilles cachettes sont toujours ... non ... surement pas ... * Ça vous arrive de vous relever après une fusillade et de pas vous rappeler comment elle a commencé ? * "Amanda's a rapscallion and a liar. Don't listen to a thing she says. Especially if it's about me and a... certain Queen of Hearts." Sur son rôle en tant qu'Avant-Garde des Chasseurs * Domaine Hey ! Ouvrez l’œil quand vous êtes sur le terrain ! C'est un vieil adage des Chasseurs : il y a toujours un trésor là où on s'y attend le moins et, souvent, il est dans la poche de quelqu’un d'autre/ * Hmm ... Va falloir installer d'autres zones de ravitaillement. Les anciennes sont toutes à sec. * s'adressant à un Chasseur Hé hé, vous avez encore de la boue sur vos bottes, Chasseur. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? * Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour apprécier le travail à la Tour autant que ça. * Lire des rapports, c'est pas aussi passionnant que de voler ou tirer mais mes Chasseurs ont quand même des trucs amusants à raconter. Un jour, je serai de nouveau sur le terrain mais en attendant chuis bien ici. * Je parie que c'est un Chasseur qui trouvera leur Kall en premier. Sur ses relations avec les autres Gardiens * Domaine Oui, je suis toujours là, Zavala ! Pas la peine de me surveiller toutes les dix minutes ... * Si on pouvait aller jusqu'au Récif ... Bah, non ... Ils ne seraient jamais d'accord. * Si on pouvait fusionner un Arcaniste abyssal avec un gars de la Ronde de nuit ... Et oui ! Je pense qu'Ikora s'rait d'accord ! * Je ne sais pas où elle est et je la respecte trop pour aller la chercher. Ce que je sais, c'est que lorsqu'elle voudra rentrer à la maison, elle le fera.Cayde fait probablement référence à Ana Bray, Eris Morn ou Éfridite. * Surtout ne montrez pas le rapport sur Osiris à Zavala. Ça risquerait de l'énerver. * Voyons Shaxx, mon ami ! Un petit pari n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Sur les données recueillies sur le terrain * Vous avez tué des trucs intéressants ces temps-ci ? * Chuis sûr que vous avez des tas d'trucs à raconter ! * Si vous aviez vu les rapports que je viens de lire au sujet de Mars ... Si vous pensiez que les Cabals ne rigolaient pas sur Terre ... * Oh ... C'est pas bon du tout ... Bon ... J'efface ces coordonnées définitivement ... * Entrer passe encore ... Sortir, c'est une autre histoire ! Sur ses loisirs * Domaine Regardez tous ces arbres ... On s'y habituerait presque ! * Domaine À l'occasion, dites à Hawthorne qu'on doit toujours refaire une partie, vu que les deux dernières ne comptaient pas. * Marcus ! J'te r'trouve au Hangar n°6 dès que j'aurais fini ma rotation. Prends ton Passereau et prépare-toi à mordre la poussière ! * s'adressant à un Exo Si vous vous demandez comment je fais pour être toujours aussi rutilant, allez voir ce magasin au Bazar : ils ont une recette spéciale de cire pour Exos, c'est ma préférée. * Amanda ! Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Sans ressort de compression, ce machin ne volera jamais ! Sur les Factions * Des messages du Concordat ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Sur les ennemis de la Lumière * Les gens ne comprennent pas qu'il faut penser comme l'ennemi. Ya pas besoin de les aimer, juste de les respecter. * Il faut apprendre leur langage. Ce ne sont pas juste des aboiements. Divers Salutations * Ah, Bonjour. * Ouaip ? * Hey ! Salut ! * Vous revenez des territoires sauvages ? * Racontez-moi quelques anecdotes. * Kesskisspasse ? * Dites-moi c'qui vous préoccupe. * Continuez ... * Domaine Gardien(ne) ! Quoi de neuf dans la Zone Morte ? * Je vous écoute, Gardien(ne). * Quoi de neuf, Gardien(ne) ? * s'adressant à un Exo Vous aviez des choses à me dire, cher ami métallique ? * s'adressant à un Exo Ah ! Quelqu'un de dur comme fer, tout comme moi ! Quoi de neuf ? * s'adressant à un Arcaniste C'est Ikora qui vous envoie, Arcaniste ? * s'adressant à un Arcaniste Vous êtes perdu, Arcaniste ? * En s'adressant à un Arcaniste] Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut, Arcaniste ? * s'adressant à un Chasseur Que puis-je faire vous vous, Chasseur ? Adieux * Ok, à la prochaine. * Soyez bien prudents sur le terrain. * Soyez bien prudent là dehors. * Hey, psst ! Bonne chance dans vos aventures. cas d'inactivité * Domaine Faut se bouger un peu, l'ami. * Je suis là, je suis toutes ouïes. * Je suis toujours là, vous êtes toujours avec nous ? * Hey ... Euh ... Vous comptez acheter quelque chose ou pas ? * J'ai pas qu'ça à faire ! Autres * Ok ... Hmm, nan ... Nan pas comme ça ... * Si vous cherchez le Cryptarque, il n'est pas là. * Oh, je sens qu'on va bien s'marrer, n'est ce pas ? * Battez-vous intelligemment, vous comprenez ? Références Catégorie:Dialogues